


Negative Thoughts

by SimpleThings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleThings/pseuds/SimpleThings
Summary: Just a place to post some of my less than wonderful thoughts. Writing is a great way to get it all out.





	Negative Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Tuesday night all alone.

Being alone isn't the most difficult part of living. It's knowing that no one will ever understand how tiring it is to pretend you're okay. Always smiling yet fiddling with that gun in your bedside table at night, alone and with no one to stop you, if you so choose to take that final step. An empty house with naught for companionship at night but the moon filtering in through the window because you're terrified of opening yourself up to people. You wear the mask so well yet no one can tell you're crying underneath it, wishing that just once in your life, someone noticed that you've got one foot off the edge of the cliff. That you have trust issues and are so insecure, you hate yourself for it. That you feel ugly and disgusting and less than whenever you look in the mirror. You open your mouth to cry out for help, yet no sound can be heard. You are a mute trying to futilely yell into the storm of life. You can taste the cool metal on your tongue. Your finger is on the trigger, tentative like its pathetic master. It would be so simple to just bring the ugly play that is your life to its conclusion. Who would miss you, the mundane man who aches for true companionship yet refuses to grasp it with his own hands? Pull the trigger and for once do something with your life that will leave behind an impact. Do it now. Do it!

...You're a coward. Continue your masochistic struggle then, but you and I both know that eventually you will crumble. You have nothing, are nothing, and will never be anything, you sorry excuse for a human being. I will be waiting with bated breath for that moment when you finally break.


End file.
